Take Care of Me
by CBGirl
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: Jo gets the flu and Alex takes care of her


Jo fumbled to turn off the buzzing alarm clock. She drug herself out of bed squinting against the glaring light of the bathroom as she muffled a cough. She had gone to bed the night before with a sore throat and woken up so much worse. She rested her head against the cool wall trying to muster up the energy to get ready for work. She attempted to suppress another dry hacking cough in hopes of not waking Alex, but he was already up opening the bathroom door and stepping inside.

He studied her with a look of concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said weakly, clearing her burning throat, "Just allergies or something," she played it off with a shrug.

Narrowing his eyes he closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Jo, you're burning up."

"No, I'm fine," she argued leaning against the counter as a wave of weakness and fatigue came over her.

"You're not fine. You're sick, and you're going back to bed," he insisted, leaving no room for argument as he ushered her out of the bathroom. He got her laid down and tucked in.

"But, Alex, I have to go to wor..."

"You're not going anywhere. You can't work like this. I'll let them know at the hospital."

She wanted to argue again, but the bed felt so good and she was quickly losing the battle with her tired eyes. She struggled to blink them open once more before giving in and letting them flutter closed and sleep over take her.

Shaking his head, Alex moved around the loft quietly getting dressed. He stopped by the hospital to rearrange his schedule and get Arizona to cover for him, and to let Bailey know Jo was going to miss work. He made a couple more stops at the grocery store and drug store and was glad to see Jo still asleep when he returned. She seemed to be resting comfortably for the moment.

Alex was on the couch watching sports highlights on ESPN with the tv muted when he heard Jo stirring and then the coughing start. He got up grabbed her a bottle of water and plied her with cough syrup, a decongestant, and a fever reducer chuckling at the petulant look she gave him.

"What are you doing here," she rasped, "You're supposed to be at work."

"I'm taking care of you," he stated simply, tucking the blanket around her tighter.

"I don't need you to take care of me. Isn't there a sick child somewhere that needs your magic touch?"

"Probably," he bit back a grin, "But I'd rather use my magic on you. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes," she pouted. She didn't want him to see her like that. She was snotty and sick and phlegmy. She felt awful and knew she looked awful too. She just wanted to be alone in her misery.

"I should go to work," he muttered to himself, "it'd be easier than taking care of you." He smiled innocently at her when she stuck her tongue out after overhearing what he had said. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Alex jumped up rushing to Jo's side to support her.

"I have to pee," she shook him off, "I can get to the bathroom by myself, Nurse Ratched," she grumbled.

Once again, Alex found himself biting back laughter. Jo was so crabby, she always was when she was sick or hungover, and she hated anyone trying to take care of her at those times, but she was going to have to get over it, because he was there to stay and he would be taking care of her... in sickness and in health, he smirked to himself.

When she left the bathroom, Jo shuffled over to the couch. She plopped down and picked up a thick medical textbook. Squinting at the small print, she flipped through the pages trying to find her place.

"Uh-uh," Alex lifted the book off her lap, "No studying. You're sick. Don't you even know how to be sick?" he teased. "I've got a stack of your favorite movies, or you can watch mindless daytime tv," he offered flipping through the channels and landing on a rerun of a trashy reality tv show.

"Ugh, fine," she huffed reaching for the remote to turn the volume up. Alex retrieved her pillow and a blanket from the bed and tucked her in. When she reached for him he kicked his shoes off and laid behind her on the couch wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She was asleep in no time.

The next thing Alex knew, he was waking up to his growling stomach. He carefully untangled himself from Jo and eased off the couch making a face when the wet patch of drool on his sleeve came in contact with his skin. He bent to place a kiss on Jo's head happy that her skin was now warm to the touch not hot like it had been.

Jo woke up and peeked over the back of the couch at the clattering coming from the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

Alex smiled over his shoulder at her, "Getting your lunch." He brought over two bowls of soup, some crackers, and more water. "Hey, I think this is a first," he teased handing her a bowl and a spoon, "a meal has successfully been made in our kitchen and nothing caught on fire."

"Shut up, jerk!" He ducked, narrowly missing being hit square in the forehead by the cracker she had been nibbling on. "I do something nice, try and make you a nice supper after a long day at work, and this is the thanks I get," she grumbled playfully, "Well, see if I do that anymore."

His eyes lit up, "Really, can I get that in writing? I've grown to really like this place; I'd hate to have to clean up another crime scene after you burnt this one down," he laughed.

"Gah, you really are a jerk," she laughed with him. "Here I am sick, and you're kicking me while I'm down," she whimpered pathetically. "Just wait until you catch this and I'm taking care of you," she threatened with an evil glint in her eyes scooting close to him and kissing him soundly on the lips.

He gladly accepted her kiss and then, "Nice try, but I'm not gonna get sick. I had my flu shot... did you?" he asked knowing the answer full well.

"Well, I... no," she said defiantly, "No, I didn't."

"Well alrighty then," he smirked.

"I hate needles," she whined.

"You're a doctor," he argued.

"I know that... I hate needles sticking me," she corrected with a pout.

Alex chuckled. Setting their dishes aside on the table, he reached for Jo who moved into his embrace. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and turned on her favorite movie. He pulled the blanket up over them, "I'm sorry that you're sick, but hey, it means I get to spend the whole day with you, taking care of you," he mumbled sweetly into her hair.

She smiled against his chest, maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone take care of her after all.


End file.
